


【木叶两不同政党男议员在议会厕所克制不住自己的冲动】

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	【木叶两不同政党男议员在议会厕所克制不住自己的冲动】

03.

鸣人被吻得有些喘不过气，用手推开佐助厚实的胸膛，眼角泛起好看的红色，嘴唇打开方便呼吸，两人下半身交缠在一起，彼此的大腿都对着彼此逐渐硬挺的性器官。

“刚才这张嘴不是还很厉害吗？”  
“少啰唆，快把你的东西掏出来。”

鸣人挑衅地看了佐助一眼，他们彼此都可以感觉到在对方大腿上逐渐发烫的东西。  
佐助把鸣人带入了厕所的隔间，关上门，解开了皮带，鸣人一手往佐助的裆上摸去，急切地扯开了佐助的裤头。

“等不及了吗？吊车尾的？”  
“混蛋，是你先勾引我的！”

鸣人蹲下身来，佐助往后靠着洗手间的隔板，鸣人把佐助的阴茎从内裤里给掏出来，鸣人看着佐助已经翘得老高的粗大，眼神发直，二话不说地把佐助的前端含入口里。  
感受到鸣人温暖的口腔，佐助也震了一下，阴茎绷得更直也更粗，想往鸣人口腔深处而去，用前端顶着鸣人的上颚，鸣人的舌头从善如流地舔着阴茎的筋脉。

佐助一边感受鸣人的口活，一边帮鸣人与自己脱掉西装外套，挂在隔间的挂钩上，起码让他们等一下结束之后出去还能有看起来体面一些的西装，遮掩他们这些耐不住欲火的行为。  
佐助把手指插入了鸣人的金发里面，引领着他把自己的老二含得更深入，鸣人故意发出啧啧水声，淫靡的声音在小小的洗手间厕所回响。  
鸣人口腔里都是佐助的气味时，他已经完全置身事外，忘记了他们可是还在上班中，这还是他们的上班地点，他一心只想要让佐助释放在他口中。  
混蛋，每次在外头都一副禁欲生冷的样子，回到家都把他压在床上操得他备案跟质询都忘了，他如果不打破那个禁欲的帅气面孔他就退出千手党了！

于是他往上瞅了一眼，不甘示弱地迎上了佐助的视线，佐助这混蛋怎么还是这么帅，迷倒众生的眼神与脸庞，上帝肯定特别在雕琢佐助容貌上花了点巧思，现在佐助虽然表情一如继往的冷酷，但由于他象牙白的肤色早已透出粉色，尤其在几缕黑色发丝遮掩下的耳朵更是通红。

佐助看着身下金发蓝眼的恋人，双手捧住了鸣人的后脑勺，修长的手指往脖颈处暗示，两手一提，逼鸣人替他做了几个深喉。  
鸣人很难受，佐助的东西太大了，要做深喉总是顶得他很不舒服，双眼都逼出了泪水，頂了几下之后鸣人连忙后退往一旁咳嗽，佐助满意极了，鸣人金色的睫毛被泪水打湿一片，佐助一把把鸣人提起，鸣人早就解开了裤头，佐助把手伸进鸣人内裤里，果然已经一片湿黏。

“这么湿？想要我操进去吗？”  
“少、少废话。”

佐助对于爱人的诚实，他赞扬地含了一下鸣人的耳垂，把鸣人裤子往下扯，但是只脱到那蜜色翘臀完全露出来。  
佐助抱着鸣人转身，让鸣人双手胡乱一抓，只能抓到马桶的水箱，于是鸣人撑着马桶，对佐助高高撅起屁股。

“佐助……”  
“我看你上面的嘴是不是跟下面的嘴一样厉害。”

佐助从西装内袋里面摸出了保险套，把套子套上自己的硬挺之后，在鸣人已经兴奋吐着前液的阴茎上抹了一些到后方，还有保险套上的一点点润滑，探入了一指。

“嗯！”

鸣人不用佐助命令都放松了身子，腰部下沉，他跟佐助几乎很少在白天做，这样白日宣淫，两人都还西装笔挺的状态，让他比之前几次跟佐助做爱都还兴奋。  
佐助刚才听到鸣人淫荡的呼喊，皱了皱眉，把鸣人的领带塞进鸣人的嘴里。

“吊车尾，咬着。”

鸣人乖乖听话，反正照佐助说的去做他们俩也相安无事到现在，只是佐助顺手摸到了鸣人的领带夹，拿在手中的时候手背蹭到了鸣人已经在西装衬衫里挺立的乳头。

“唔！唔唔……”

鸣人想要咒骂的声音都散在他咬着的领带里，因为佐助那混蛋竟然拿他的领带夹隔着衬衫夹住了他的乳头，其实隔着衣物所以并不痛，但还是有压迫感，还没来得及吐出口中的领带骂宇智波，他另一边的乳头也被夹住了，混蛋，是佐助自己的领带夹。  
鸣人难堪地向下瞥了一眼，他的领带夹是金黄色的，而佐助的是深蓝色的，那是他们互相送给对方的领带夹，现在却拿来扯着他的乳头。

“嗯……嗯嗯……”

可恶，好兴奋，这个变态宇智波怎么往往都可以想到用新花招干他。

 

04.

佐助现在已经用上了两只手指在鸣人穴里抠弄，连续几次按上鸣人的前列腺。原本还有些干涩的甬道在他努力耕耘之下变得又湿又软，佐助顾不了那么多了，把手指伸出来，把鸣人的屁股往两旁掰到最开，阴茎对准正一开一阖的穴口，一挺而进。

“嗯！！！”

几乎佐助一插进来鸣人就忍不住哆嗦射出了一些东西，他嘴里是被他含的濡湿的领带，胸前的乳头被领带夹夹着，而佐助掰开他的双臀狠狠地操入，被佐助填满又痛又爽的感觉让他差点就达到高潮。

“你果然还是下面的小嘴最棒了，鸣人。”  
“嗯嗯……嗯嗯嗯……唔……”

佐助又对着他敏感的耳朵吹气，低沉性感的声音在耳边回荡，处于极度兴奋状态的他下身已经湿漉漉一片，佐助觉得鸣人的体内热得他要融化了，想着鸣人不久前还在质询台上面跟他针锋相对，现在被他压在身下狠狠地操着，嘴巴被他用领带塞着，下面则是被他的粗大堵住，掐着鸣人的腰就是一通猛干。  
就在他抽出又插入的时候，鸣人的屁股往往依依不舍地靠近，期望自己在里面多待久一点，这样骚浪的行为让佐助每一次插回去都更加大力。  
手往下身扯住了鸣人的皮带，与其掐着鸣人的腰，让鸣人的裤带随着他每一次一扯，就被束缚，就被他操得更深。  
鸣人抓着水箱的盖子到手指都泛白，他们两个第一次在衣着完成度还有百分之八十的情况下，鸣人有一瞬间想到还要回到议会该怎么处理，但佐助不容他多想了，他几乎是用残存的意识紧紧咬着领带才不会叫出声来，佐助的手还往下抓住了他的硬挺，精准的堵住了他的前端。

“嗯……哼、哼——！”

鸣人被操射了，而佐助让他的阴茎对准了马桶边上，才不至于把场面弄得太糟糕。  
鸣人闪神的感觉佐助又继续待在了他体内一阵才退出来，抽下了厕所的滚筒卫生纸擦拭，把套子包在里面丢入一旁卫生桶里。  
鸣人被操得四肢无力，向后瘫倒在佐助怀里时，抬头发现他们隔间上方似乎有个手机的镜头。

“噫——！！！”


End file.
